neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Gannon
Mickey Gannon was a Neighbours Character from 19 June 2007 to 14 July 2009. He was played by Fletcher O' Leary, the younger Brother of Blake O'Leary who played Ben Kirk. Biography Backstory Mickey was born as the result of a brief relationship between Ned Parker and Kristen Gannon. Kirsten comes to Erinsborough to introduce Ned to his son. Ned panics when Kirsten leaves Mickey and his dog, Jake, with him. Ned struggles with Mickey and just as he is going to tell him that he is his father, Kirsten returns. Ned realises that he does not want to lose contact with Mickey, but Kirsten leaves again. Mickey is happy when Janae Timmins gives him boxing lessons. Ned leaves Mickey with Frazer Yates for the day and Mickey gets an electric shock when he falls into the swimming pool. Frazer rescues him and at the hospital, Ned tells Mickey that he is his father. Mickey is devastated when Janae makes plans to leave town, but Janae decides to stay at the last minute. Mickey starts pretending to be ill to get out of going to school. Ned and Janae go to the school with Mickey and help him settle in. 2007-2009 Ned's brother Steve and his family arrive in town and Janae lets them use her garage to store their furniture. Mickey sneaks out of the house to play in the removal van and accidentally releases the handbrake. The van crashed into a minibus, which various Ramsay Street residents are travelling home in. Mickey leaves the scene of the accident unnoticed and runs away. He meets Declan and they live on the streets for a few days. Declan tries to get Mickey to steal from a house and when Jake is injured, Declan takes Mickey to his home. Declan's mother, Rebecca calls a vet and Steve and his daughter, Bridget arrive and recognise Jake. They then take Mickey home. Kirsten comes back again and a custody battle begins. Kirsten takes Mickey and tries to leave town, but she is caught and decides to leave town alone to sort herself out. Janae and Ned split up and she leaves, which upsets Mickey. However, he becomes closer to his father and mother. Kirsten is badly injured in a bushfire and she, Ned and Mickey leave for a Perth hospital. Mickey struggles to settle in Perth and he runs away to Ramsay Street. His friend, Callum Jones helps hide him, but they are found. Lou Carpenter takes Mickey back to Perth to see if he wants to stay there, but they return home. Mickey feels isolated when Bridget gives birth to a daughter. Steve arranges for Mickey to go back to Ned and Kirsten and Lou accompanies him on the trip. Memorable info 'Birthday: '''1998 '''Full Name: '''Michael "Mickey" Gannon Family '''Father 'Ned Parker 'Mother 'Kirsten Gannon 'Grandfathers 'Jim Parker 'Grandmothers 'Kitty Parker 'Uncles/Aunts 'Steve Parker, Stuart Parker, Miranda Parker, 'First Cousins 'Bridget Parker, Riley Parker 'Other Relatives 'India Napier See Also * Mickey Gannon - List of appearances Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2007. Category:Characters last seen in 2009. Category:Gannon family Category:Parker family. Category:1998 births.